1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricating oils and more particularly to improved lubricating oils containing additives, such as corrosion inhibitors, oxidation inhibitors and extreme pressure, anti-wear and friction reducing compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized in the petroleum industry that boron containing compounds are desirable additives for lubricating oils. One such boron containing compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,971 to Knowles et al. which relates to intracomplexed borate esters and to lubricating compositions containing said esters. The borate esters are organo-boron compounds derived from boric acid and a bis (o-hydroxy-alkylphenyl) amine or sulfide. These compounds are described as additives for lubricating oils.
Boric-acid-alkylolamine reaction products and lubricating oils containing the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,739 to Versteeg. These amine type products are prepared by reacting equal molar proportions of diethanolamine or dipropanolamine and a long chain, 1,2-epoxide. The intermediate reaction product thus produced is reacted with boric acid to produce the final reaction product. These compounds are added to lubricants to prevent rust formation in copper and lead bearings.
As can readily be determined from the above, there is an ongoing effort to develop lubricating compositions having improved properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lubricating composition having enhanced extreme pressure, anti-wear and friction reducing properties.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lubricating composition having improved copper and lead corrosion properties.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lubricating composition containing extreme pressure, anti-wear, friction reducing and corrosion prevention additives, and in addition, an anti-oxidant to prevent attack of oxidants upon metal bearings.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.